Season 13: Part 3/Transcript
Part 3. '' (The heroes exit the wormhole and arrive on Remnant.) '''Freeze:' Did anyone contact Ruby and Team RNJR? Cal: Yeah, I did. Freeze: Thanks, Cal. (Freeze approaches the main console.) Freeze: DECA, begin descent. DECA: Affirmative. (The Megaship lands on Remnant at what was once Beacon Academy. The heroes step out and look around.) Freeze: Hard to believe that this was a thriving academy to train future hunters and huntresses. Now it's a fucking ghost town. Andros: Yeah. (The heroes hear footsteps. They freeze in place.) Freeze: Weapons tight, guys. (The footsteps are those of Ruby, Jaune, Nora, and Ren.) Freeze: Ruby! Jaune! Jaune: It's about time you guys made it. Freeze: Nice to see you guys to. Ruby: It's good to see you again, Freeze. Freeze: Ruby. You've changed a bit. I haven't seen you since we teamed up with the other red rangers on the moon. Ruby: I know. It feels like forever ago and- Nora: WAIT A MINUTE!! You got to team up with Red Power Rangers and you didn't invite US!?!? Ruby: Uh.... Nora: I feel hurt and betrayed... Ren: Nora don't forget that Freeze here and his team are rangers as well. Nevada: Its true. And it honestly pretty damn awesome. Nora: Oh that's so cool!! Freeze: If we can get back on topic. We need to find Princess Celestia before our enemy has the chance to do anything to her. Ruby: Do you know where she is? Freeze: Yeah. Salem has her. Let's get over there before she does something drastic. (The heroes return to the Megaship. They arrive at Salem's domain. They step out of the Megaship.) Leo: This must be the place. Freeze: Yup. Let's find Celestia and get outta here. (Numerous Grimm, Vivix, and Space Pirates arrive.) Cal: That's easier said than done, man. Nevada: Okay. I'm calling bullshit on this! Big time!! Freeze: Let's morph guys! (The all the rangers morph) Nora: That's! So! Awesome! Jaune: Nora need you to focus right now! Nora: Oh right right right. Sorry. Ruby: Hey look! Someone's coming! (Salem arrives.) Salem: You must be the Knights of the Galaxy. Freeze: Who the hell are you? Heckyl: She's Salem. She's the most feared individual in the Multi-Universe since Dark Specter. Salem: How wonderful for you to see that, Heckyl. You will pay for your betrayal towards me. Freeze: No he won't! (Freeze rushes towards Salem, but he's thrown back by Snide. He gets back up.) Snide: You still have your father's resilience? Heckyl: What are you doing standing with Salem, Snide?! Snide: I'm not the only one, Heckyl!! (Ragyo, Lord Arcanon, Sledge, Master Cyclonis, and Vilgax arrive.) Freeze: Every single villain we ever went against. Salem assembled them. Wheeler: This isn't good. Salem: I'll let them take care of you. I must be going. (Salem leaves. The heroes morph and begin to fight the villains. T.J., Kai, and Cal go after Snide. They try to attack him.) Cal: Azul Blaster! (Cal fires several rounds from his Azul Blaster, but Snide uses his sword and deflects the rounds0 Cal: No way! Snide: You'll have to do better then that Freelancer! (T.J.,and Kai, run up to Snide up close with hand-to-hand combat. But Snide is easily able to counter them) Snide: You are weak!! (Snide swings his sword, sending energy waves at them, and knocks them to the ground. Freeze, Leo, and Andros go after Lord Arcanon.) Freeze: You're through, Arcanon!! Lord Arcanon: You cannot defeat me!! Freeze: We'll see about that!! Earth Shaker!! (Freeze jumps up in the air and swings his hammer down on Arcanon, but Arcanon blocks the blow. The blocks causes a massive shockwave that knocks several Grimm, Vivix's and Space Pirates down.) Arcanon: Nice try! (Arcanon attacks Freeze knocking him away. He lands in front of Ruby) Ruby: Freeze! Freeze: Damn it! He's strong! Ruby: I got 'em! (Runs off) Freeze: Ruby no! (Ruby runs at Arcanon and starts slicing and dicing at him at fast speeds with her scythe. Arcanon however shields himself. He pushes Ruby back and Ruby swaps her weapon to sniper mode and fires a fire ball at him. But Arcanon deflects the fire ball right back at Ruby and she gets knocked down and is rejoined by Freeze Leo and Andros) Freeze: Ruby! Are you okay!? Ruby: I think so. Arcanon: You won't be for much longer! (Arcanon blasts at the Reds. They tumble into the ground and demorph and Ruby gets badly hurt by the blast. Ashley, Maya, and Nevada attack Ragyo.) Nevada: Power Gauntlets!! Maya: Quasar Saber!! Ashley: Star Slinger!! (The three try to attack. Nevada attack with a series of punches, but Ragyo keeps blocking them) Nevada: STOP BLOCKING GODDAMN YOU!! (Maya jumps in and starts swing her Quasar Saber at Ragyo and cuts her up) Maya: Got her! (But Raygo regenerates Maya: No way! Ragyo: You can never hurt me! Nevada: Then try this on for size! (The 3 yellows join together and uses their weapons at the same time. The results show Ragyo cut up and taking some pretty noticeable damage) Yellow Rangers: All right! (But Ragyo regenerates with ease) Nevada:........ You've gotta be kidding me... Ragyo: Pathetic. (Ragyo attacks the Yellows, causing them to demorph.) Nevada: This sucks.... (Ragyo goes up to Nevada and grabs her chin and forces her to look at her.) Ragyo: You're quite fond of the blue one, aren't you? Maybe I'll keep him around once you Knights are done. Nevada: You.... lay so much as a finger... on him I'm gonna- Nora: Hey lady!! Try this on for size!! (Ragyo turns her attention to Nora as she fires a grenade from her weapon. But just as the weapon is about to make contact, Raygo grabs the grenade) Nora: Oh crap. (Ragyo throws the grenade back at Nora who is knocked on the ground by the explosion. Wheeler, Damon, and Carlos goes for Vilgax. Wheeler unleashes a power wave wind which knocks Grimm, Vivix and the Space Pirates down. But Vilgax just walks though it) Vilgax: You are nothing compared to me! (Vilgax hits them his sword, then blasts them with the Ruby Ray. They demorph. Gloriosa, Karone, and Cassie go after Cyclonis) Karone: Give up Cyclonis! Cyclonis: You are all fools!! (All three of them attack Cyclonis but she counters their attacks and tosses them to the ground causing them to demorph.. She's about to continue her attack but Ren fires several rounds from his weapons. Cyclonis however creates a shield defending herself. She then fires a dark beam knocking Ren down next to Nora.) Nora: Ren... Are you okay...? Ren: I'm.... Not sure.... (Timber goes after Sledge.) Timber: Let's see how you like this!! (Timber swings a punch at Sledge, but misses.) Sledge: What was that? That didn't look like an attack! (Sledge fires his blaster at Timber. Timber demorphs. The villains approach the heroes.) Jaune: Oh no! What do I do!? What do I do!? Lord Arcanon: You have lost, Knights! This fight is over! (All of a sudden, the villains are fired upon by Retribution. A dropship arrives and picks up the heroes. The dropship enters Retribution and the ship leaves the world of Remnant. Later, Ruby is seen being checked out in the infirmary. Freeze approaches her.) Freeze: You okay? Ruby: Yeah. I'm fine. You? Freeze: Arcanon battered me good, but I'm okay. Ruby: What do you think we do now? Freeze: We contact Kendall. We need her and a few of the Dino Charge Rangers. (Omar enters.) Omar: That may have to wait. We have another problem on our hands. (Omar, Freeze, and Ruby enter the bridge. Reyes has the map pulled up.) Reyes: We have another mission on our hands. SetDef is attacking an Order supported world. (Pulls up a holo image of Telos IV.) Freeze: Telos. Satsuki: Telos IV to be exact. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 13 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 13 Category:Transcripts